


Save It For The Camera

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Virgin!Jon, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, jonsakinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: "By now probably all of her regulars had seen the results of the poll. There didn’t seem to be a way around it. Sansa was not going to disappoint everyone and renege on the deal. She had made it an option and she is going to follow through with it. If her viewers want to see her having sex with a man on camera, then that is what she is going to do. But who can she get to have sex with her?"I think you can see where this is going...





	Save It For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenofthebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/gifts), [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> This idea popped into my head last week and I originally planned to put it out over the weekend. Took a little longer than I thought and decided it could totally fit into the first day of kink week. So here we go!
> 
> For Debbie and Elizabeth for being awesome. A-Z Kinks for the win!
> 
> And for Amy because I just know you are here for this. Also maybe this will spur you to update Cam Girl. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright my lovelies, I gotta go! Don’t forget to vote in my first ever fan poll! Can’t wait to see what crazy thing wins! Voting ends in two hours so hurry up! You can all see the show next Saturday! Bye for now. See you then!” Sansa said brightly, blowing a kiss into the webcam. She logged out and shut down her computer. 

 

She laid back on her bed, enjoying the feel of the soft mattress against her bare skin. There was always a certain high Sansa got after performing for her viewers. Part of that was probably because of the multiple orgasms she had brought herself to for the last hour or so. But there was just something about doing all this live on camera for potentially hundreds of viewers that just got her rocks off like nothing else.

 

If you had told her a year ago that she would be taking her clothes off and masturbating for money on WestorosiGurls.com, she would have laughed in your face. But right now, Sansa relished the sheer naughtiness of it all. Margaery, from her fashion design class at KLU, had taken her out for drinks one night and drunkenly told Sansa of her online exploits. A tipsy Sansa agreed that it sounded like fun. And that is how she found herself making an average of a couple hundred gold dragons for every session she does. And Sansa tries to fit in as many sessions as she can. Over the past year she has built up a pretty loyal following and a nice chunk of change. 

 

She thanked all the gods everyday that nobody she knew had discovered her secret life as a cam girl. It’s not that she was ashamed exactly. Well she would be if her family knew, but it helped pay the bills and she was having fun. During the day she juggled school and work at a local coffee shop, but at night and on the weekends she could let loose.

 

Thinking of all the money she had just made, Sansa decided to take a shower and go get a bite to eat. She figured she deserved to treat herself tonight. When she got back to her apartment she could check the results of the poll. She had to admit she was a bit nervous about it. It had taken her a while to move from just striptease to masturbating, but now it was all old hat. At this point she was feeling confident and was ready to try something new. Sansa was curious to know what exactly her viewers really wanted to see.

 

*******

 

After enjoying a delicious meal at one of her favorite little bistros just down the street, Sansa came home to check the final results. Logging in to her account, her jaw dropped at what she saw.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She asked her empty apartment in shock.

 

Sansa could not believe what she was seeing. She had been counting on something more like going to the public library and masturbating in the stacks or maybe have some sexy fun with Margaery. Naively, she had not been expecting  _ this one _ to win. 

 

“Those horny bastards. Fuck me for making that an option. Shit. What am I going to do?” she said, chewing on her thumbnail. She had promised her viewers that she would do whatever they chose. It wasn’t like she had never done anything explicit on camera before. She and Margaery had experimented a few times to great success. But she had never invited a man into her bed for her work. She had never trusted any of her previous boyfriends enough to tell them about her secret life.

 

By now probably all of her regulars had seen the results of the poll. There didn’t seem to be a way around it. Sansa was not going to disappoint everyone and renege on the deal. She had made it an option and she is going to follow through with it. If her viewers want to see her having sex with a man on camera, then that is what she is going to do. But who can she get to have sex with her?

 

*******

 

Over the next few days, Sansa was growing increasingly nervous. She had no idea who she was going to ask to fuck her. She had no boyfriend at the moment and she didn’t want some random stranger from a dating app or something. She wanted someone she could trust. Someone she knew could keep her secret. Someone that she was attracted to. Someone like…

 

_ Jon Snow. _

 

Sansa had been crushing on him for years now. Jon had moved down to King’s Landing for a contract job doing construction downtown. He had been here for about six months with no end in sight. With her being the only person he knew here, Jon liked to spend his free time with her. They had become very close friends. Surely he could be trustworthy enough to keep her secret. But would he want to actually do the deed with her? That she did not know.

 

She would never admit it to anyone else, but for some time now Jon has been the star of her masturbatory fantasies while she works her sessions. More than once, she has had to physically stop herself from moaning out his name during her shows. The idea of his strong arms, rough hands, and full lips never ceases to get her off. He was fucking gorgeous and it was getting harder for Sansa to deny her attraction to him. Jon was the best option she had. She could ask him and if he said no, she would still have time to find someone else. Even if that was the last thing she wanted to do.

 

Sansa invited him over to her apartment the following Tuesday night for pizza and a movie. Something that they regularly did anyway. She wanted to get him good and comfortable before springing this idea on him. She figured if he was relaxed and maybe slightly inebriated, he would be more amenable to the situation.

 

After the pizza was gone and the movie had finished, Sansa was still no closer to telling him her truth.  _ Fuck it, it’s now or never. JUST DO IT STARK! _

 

“Jonwouldyoubewillingtohavesexwithmeoncamera?” Sansa blurted suddenly, letting it all go at once.

 

Like something from a cheesy sitcom, Jon did an actual spit take. His beer sprayed all over her coffee table. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to speak.

 

“I’m sorry, I must have heard you wrong. What did you just say?”

 

“Well I was just wondering if you wanted to have sex with me on camera?” She asked shyly, her eyes kept tight to the spray of beer soaking into her coffee table. She could feel her face heating in embarrassment.

 

Jon was breathing heavily. For a moment Sansa thought he might be hyperventilating.

 

“Sansa you are going to have to explain. Because I am so lost.” She glanced at him and lost would definitely describe how his face looked at that moment.

 

“Ok so the short version is that I’m a cam girl-”

 

“YOU’RE A WHAT?!?!?!?”

 

“Don’t interrupt me,  _ Jonathan.  _ So like I was saying, I am a semi-popular cam girl and I did a poll for my viewers asking them what they’d like to see me do for a special event. They overwhelmingly wanted me to have sex with a man. I don’t have a boyfriend or anything so I don’t know who to do it with. You’re my friend and I trust you so I was just wondering if you want to be the one to do it with me?”

 

Sansa could see that all the gears in his pretty little head were working overtime. His face was frozen in a look of shock - pupils blown wide and mouth gaping open. She waited patiently for him to say something. Every passing second felt like agony. 

 

“I have… so many questions,” he spoke slowly. “So umm, you’re a cam girl? You like take your clothes off and do stuff online.” Sansa nodded in response. “How long has this been going on?”

 

“About a year or so. It just kind of happened, but I’m enjoying myself.” She shrugged, hoping it came off as casual.

 

“Ok. And you need to have sex with someone during one of your shows? Can’t you just say no?” 

 

“Yes, that is the deal. And no, I don’t want to do that. It was my choice to make it an option and I was stupid enough to not fully think about the consequences. But I do want to do it. I’m just a little nervous.”

 

“Why do you want me? Surely there’s someone else you’d rather do this with.” 

 

“You’re Jon. You’re cute and funny and I can trust you. I don’t want to do this with just anybody. You can always say no if you don’t want to. I can try to find someone else-”

 

“NO!” he interrupted strongly before pausing and clearing his throat. “No, I uh, I’ll do it.”

 

Sansa thought she might burst at that moment. She was so happy!

 

“Umm, there is kind of one little problem though you might should be aware of.”

 

She furrowed her brow in confusion. “What?”

 

“I’m a- Well... I’m a virgin.” he said quietly, blushing furiously and averting his eyes.

 

Sansa was shocked. “What? How? I thought…” Her mind was racing.  _ No fucking way. _

 

“Yeah it just kind of never happened.”

 

“But you've had multiple girlfriends. A couple were long term. I just, I assumed that you would have…”

 

“No. Yeah I get it. I guess I just wasn't ready. I don't know. I just didn't want to do it with them. But I would do it for you.”

 

Sansa had no idea what to say to that. Her mind was running a mile a minute. 

 

_ Jon is a virgin. He never had sex with any of his girlfriends. But he wants to have sex with me. Live on camera. Oh my god. What. The. Fuck. _

 

“So you… want to do this with me?” Sansa wasn’t even sure exactly what she was feeling anymore.

 

“If you’ll still have me. Yes”

 

“Of course Jon, I'd love to be your first!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much! I promise I’ll make it worth your while. You won’t regret this!”

 

“Hey umm, since we’re going to be having sex in a few days, do you mind if I take you out on a date? I just, I think I would feel better about this whole thing. Also I’ve had a crush on you for a while now and I really just feel like I need to tell you because I don't want to screw this up.”

 

Sansa laughed and kissed his cheek. “Wow. That was about the most words I’ve ever heard you say all at once. I’ve kinda had a crush on you too for a while so yes, I would love to go on a date with you Jon.” 

 

They kissed to make sure that the deal was sealed.

 

*******

 

Saturday came faster than Sansa had expected. To say she was nervous would have been an understatement. Jon had been so sweet though. He had taken her out on a date every night since. The attraction they had to each other was burning them up. They had made out a handful of times since, but they both decided to wait until the big day before they did anything more. 

 

“Four dates. That’s like, prime sex territory. Right?” Jon said as they made their way back inside her apartment from their latest date.

 

“Oh my god, Jon. Never say anything like that again,” she exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully. “But yes. You’re right. I do not put out until at least the fourth date, so you are lucky mister.”

 

Jon laughed, but his face betrayed him. “Sansa, I’m pretty nervous about this whole thing. I mean, I want to do it. Don’t get me wrong. It’s just-”

 

“Weird?” She finished for him. He nodded in agreement. “Ok, so let me talk this out for you. I’ll warm up the crowd a bit and you can stay off camera. If you don’t mind, I kind of want to play up the whole virgin thing. I think it will go over very well. I mean, not only will I be having sex with a man, but I’ll be deflowering a virgin. This could be huge, Jon! So anyway, then we’ll undress and get down to business. We’ll just need to make sure we keep a good angle for the camera. I’ll guide you the whole way.”

 

“Ok. I think I can handle that.” 

 

“And don’t worry about wearing a condom or anything. I’m on the pill. Oh and you’ll have to cum on me.”

 

“WHAT?!” Jon’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

 

“Jon, the people are going to want to see the finished product. Haven’t you ever watched porn before?”

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“I am not taking no for an answer. You don’t have to cum on my face if you don’t want to. Just cum on my tits or something. Whatever you want really. I’m open to anything and everything,” she said flirtatiously.

 

“Oh god…”

 

“Save it for the camera. Now I have to get ready. You make yourself comfortable on the couch and I will come and get you soon. Relax. We are going to have so much fun!”

 

With that, she left Jon to his own devices. Sansa took her time making sure her room looked presentable for the show. She fixed her hair just the way she wanted it and dressed in fine black lace lingerie. Her fishnet stockings, a garter belt, and high heels would make sure to leave him dead. 

 

After she set up her computer and webcam she went to fetch Jon. He was unaware she had re-entered the room. He was pacing back and forth and his lips were moving. Probably psyching himself up for the evening’s activities.  _ Adorable. _

 

“Jon, it’s time.”

 

He turned his head and his jaw dropped as his eyes raked over her body. She blushed under his gaze, but she didn’t feel shy. She felt desired, wanted, and unbelievably sexy.

 

She sauntered slowly over to him. He hadn’t moved a muscle; just stared at the sway of her hips.

 

“Now Jon, if you want to help me, we need to get a move on. My viewers are expecting a show soon. Do you think you can handle that?”

 

He nodded furiously, unable to speak.

 

She took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom. 

 

“Before we start, do you need to use the bathroom or anything? Not really sure how long this will take.”

 

“No I uh, already took care of that,” he said sheepishly.

 

“Good. Well why don’t you just sit in this chair here off to the side. I’ll chat with my viewers for a bit and then I’ll bring you in. Don’t be nervous, you’re going to do great!”

 

Sansa wasn’t sure what Jon was feeling, but it probably wasn’t good. The man was about to lose his virginity in front of hundreds, maybe thousands of people live on camera. She was feeling a bit weak about this herself and she made a living doing it. But she had to be strong for Jon. 

 

She pasted a smile to her face and logged into the system. She knew it would get better as she went. It always did. The green light on the screen told her she was live. She already had nearly 500 viewers waiting on her. And it was a guarantee that more would pop in as things progressed. Sansa took a deep breath and greeted her viewers.

 

*******

 

“Ok, now the moment I’m sure you’ve all been waiting for.” Sansa glanced at Jon as she spoke. He had a look of pure lust on his face. Sansa licked her lips and continued, “Thank you all for voting in my first fan poll! By now I am sure you know the winner! All my regulars probably know this, but for you newbies, I have never done this on camera before. This is all brand new. But I’m not the only one.”

 

She waved for Jon to join her in front of the camera. He got up and slowly walked over to stand beside her. He gave a tight smile and a small wave.

 

“This is my friend and he’s going to help me out. He’s never done this either. And I don’t just mean on camera. This is his first time everyone! He’s letting me pop his cherry today for all you people out there. So everyone be nice. He’s probably a bit nervous. Are you ready?”

 

Jon nodded, but was clearly unsure. She whispered softly in his ear, “It's ok, Jon. Don't even look at the computer. Just pretend it isn't there. I'll take care of everything. Let's have some fun, baby.”

 

Sansa kissed him softly at first but soon opened her mouth to take more of his lips. Jon immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. She tangled her fingers in his curls and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth. His hands ran up and down her back, toying with the clasp of her bra. With the flick of his wrist he opened it and dragged the straps down her shoulders. 

 

He stepped back to look at her. Sansa felt hot under his scrutiny. When his eyes flit back up to hers he smiled a smile that just about melted her panties.

 

“You're so beautiful Sansa,” he whispered reaching up to cup her breasts. She whimpered at the touch of his rough hands on her soft skin. A calloused thumb rubbed across one of her nipples and she thought she might explode into flames. She wanted more.

 

She tugged on his shirt for him to take it off. When she finally got it over his head she marveled at his bare chest. She traced her fingers over the hard lines. It was muscled and toned like she always imagined it would be.

 

“God Jon-" he swallowed her words with a kiss as he backed her up. She felt the back of her knees hit the bed and he pushed her gently to fall on top of the sheets. He slid down to his knees, fingers dancing along her thighs.

 

“What are you doing, Jon?” Sansa felt breathless and wild. Sex had never been like this for her before. And they hadn’t even fucked yet.

 

“Apologies if it’s not any good, but I really want to taste you. Would you let me do that?” If Jon was willing to go down on her, who was she to stop him? 

 

He took care to divest Sansa of her soaking thong, spreading her legs wide and putting them over his shoulders. He tentatively touched one finger to her sex as if wanting to feel the wetness for himself. Seemingly satisfied, Jon brought his mouth to her and licked slowly up her folds. Sansa moaned at the contact; her high heels falling from her feet. The sound must have urged him on because he began to pleasure in earnest. 

 

“How am I doing, love?” He asked in between mouthfuls.

 

“Fucking great,” she panted. “So good baby! You- you’re a natural!” He really was. Jon was reading her body like no one had ever done before. Sansa propped herself up on her elbows to get a good look at him. She decided she would love nothing more that to have this view for the rest of her life.

 

Out of the corner of her eye she caught the blink of a light. Looking up, she remembered her computer. The sudden thought that hundreds of people were most likely watching Jon go down on her made her hornier more than she ever imagined. She carded her fingers in his hair and forced him down harder into her pussy. 

 

“Please don’t stop Jon, I’m gonna cum! Just a little more. Fuck!” Her hips thrust against his mouth uncontrollably. She came hard, moaning his name as he sucked and tongued at her clit. Sansa collapsed to the bed boneless, but so alive. Jon crawled up her body, leaving kisses everywhere. She grabbed his face and crashed her lips against hers, tasting herself and loving it.

 

“Did I do alright, Sansa?” he asked, dark curls falling into his eyes. He somehow managed to look smug and insecure at the same time. She couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Was that alright? Oh my god I think you know it was! Ready to fuck me now?”

 

“God yes!” Jon said excitedly shoving his jeans and boxers off. After rearranging themselves for the camera, Sansa straddled him. While grinding herself on his hard cock, she leaned down and kissed him softly. 

 

“Thank you so much for doing this with me, Jon. Remember, try not to cum inside me. I promise you’ll like what I have in mind.”

 

Grasping his cock and hovering over it, Sansa sunk down on him slowly. Jon filled her so well. It had been much too long since she had felt anything half as good.  _ A girl could certainly get used to this _ , she thought as she seated herself fully onto him.

 

Turning toward the camera she said, “There you have it folks! Our boy is no longer a virgin!” She started moving herself on him in slow circles - just testing him.

 

“How do you feel Jon?” she asked him, starting to move faster.

 

“Fucking amazing!” 

 

“Alright, let’s see what you can handle, baby.” She braced her hands on his chest and started bouncing up and down on his cock. Jon grabbed her hips, helping her bounce. His grey eyes glued to her jiggling tits.

 

“Oh fuck, Jon!” She leaned back a bit, rolling her hips. His cock was hitting that spot inside her. And it was driving her insane. He followed her up and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. Sansa knew she was close and figured it was worth a shot to try to cum again. Maybe she could make it before Jon lost all control. She sucked a finger in her mouth and brought it down to her clit, rubbing furiously. Her pussy clenched around him in no time flat and she practically screamed his name as she came again.

 

As she came down she stopped moving and gave him a sloppy kiss which he returned forcefully. She got up off him slowly and he gave a groan of disappointment at the loss of her. She giggled and dragged him up to stand right in front of the camera, sinking to her knees before him. She grasped his cock firmly in her hand and started stroking him slowly.

 

“You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you? Don’t you all think so?” she asked into the camera before looking up at him and smiling. Jon was breathing heavily and nodding like an idiot, curls bouncing everywhere. “Are you ready to cum for me? Show me how much you love me, baby. Give me what I want.”

 

With that, she dove down his cock, taking him all the way into her throat. She held him there for a few seconds, swallowing around him, before letting off him with a pop. Catching her breath, Sansa smiled sweetly and stroked him hard. Turning toward the camera and winking, she went back to work on his cock, bobbing up and down fast.

 

Sansa used just about every trick her talented mouth could muster to get what she wanted. Casting her eyes up at him, she could see his face screwed up in deep concentration as if trying his hardest not to cum. That just wouldn’t do. She popped off him and stroked him fast with both hands.

 

“Come on baby. I know you’re ready. Cum all over me. Now.”

 

Jon’s breath hitched and after a few grunts he unleashed a torrent of cum. It plastered her face and tits as she kept stroking his cock. All the while he was babbling her name incoherently. Once he was finished shooting, she licked his cock clean. Sansa made sure to face the camera fully to show off her hard-earned reward. She smiled as she gathered up his seed, sucking it off her fingers and rubbing it into her breasts.

 

“Mmmm, that is delicious. Thanks for joining us today my lovelies. I think I speak for both of us when I say we had a lot of fun. Maybe we’ll do this again someday. Until next time!” She blew a kiss and winked into the camera and signed out, shutting down her computer. 

 

Turning around, Sansa found Jon collapsed into the chair he had occupied earlier. He was still trying to catch his breath. She found the movement of his chest rising and falling to be absolutely hypnotic. She hadn’t even realized he was speaking to her.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” she questioned, shaking her head.

 

“I said that that was fucking amazing.”

 

“I know! You did great Jon! Quite a bit of stamina for your first time. I might just keep you.” He blushed at her words. “Do you think you might want to take a shower with me? We could clean up and then maybe get dirty again. What do you say?” she asked him with a smirk.

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” he laughed.

 

*******

 

After their shower and subsequent shower sex, they relaxed on Sansa’s couch waiting for the pizza they had just ordered to be delivered. Sansa was browsing through her WesterosiGurls.com account reading comments from their session and checking her payment balance when she squealed loudly. 

 

Caught off guard, Jon fell off the couch. “What?! What’s going on?”

 

“Jon! You'll never believe this! Someone gave us 2,000 dragons for our show.” Sansa had the biggest grin on her face.

 

“No way! That’s a lot of money for that, right?”

 

“Yeah! I've never received more than like 50 drags from a single person during a session. And that in and of itself is a rarity!”

 

“Holy shit, we’re a hit! Sansa? I think we’re going to have to do this again.”

 

“Get out of my head Jonathan! Hmmm, I wonder if I can send a thank you card to SquidBoy69? What a generous guy.”

  
  


*******

 

“Oh fuck!” Theon cried out as he came in spurts all over his belly. “Goddamn, this shit gets better every fucking time. Thank god I was able to record it.”

 

He grabbed a tissue to clean himself up with. Jon and Sansa had only fucked online yesterday, but this was the seventh time he had jerked off to it. And he had no intention to stop anytime soon. He would keep their dirty secret till the day he died as long as he could pleasure himself to it.

 

“Man, I'm gonna have to send those two an edible arrangement or something.”


End file.
